


Smut Practice

by PhoenixSavant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Belts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Riding Crops, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSavant/pseuds/PhoenixSavant
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.  I decided I needed to practice writing smut and improve my technique and my comfort level with it.Also, I figured out where this is fitting in.  We’re probably following Salvation’s timeline, but 2-3 yrs in the future.  Lots of therapy for Saeran/Ray, integration of the two personas being complete, or nearly so.  (Sorry, I don’t know if Ray is going to pop out in the middle of this at some point yet.)  But, Saeran is stable enough to maintain employment, and have developed a deep friendship with Jumin.  There will be continuation, but I’m going to edit each post at least once as I go through.Lastly, it’s going to be polyamorous.  Yes, I’m practicing smut, but I really, really, really, even IRL, just get nothing out of “Oh look sex!”  I need context, I need meaning, I need emotional and mental connections before sex happens!  Being poly, I can understand how it works, and it gives me a framework I can be comfortable with while I figure out how to manage all the slippery bits.  ;)Enjoy and feel free to inbox me, comment, etc, with any feedback at all!  I'm completely open to any critique.





	1. Chapter 1

              You rushed around, checking the place settings at the table again, before running to the kitchen to be sure that dinner was still on schedule. Hurrying back to the bathroom, you put on a little lipstick and checked the rest of your makeup.  It looked even to you.  You had curled your hair into long, lazy locks that hung around your shoulders. Fussing with it briefly, you hoped that the change in style would be appreciated.  Your hair wasn’t usually curled, but you wanted to do something special for tonight.

               Returning to the kitchen, you started putting food into serving dishes. Suddenly you remembered the wine. You pulled out a bottle of white wine from the refrigerator and left it on the table with the corkscrew.  Back in the kitchen, you hurried to get all the food into dishes and out to the table.  Glazed Cornish game hens and an array of fresh vegetables made the transition to the table without incident.

               You’d lived here with Saeran for almost a year now.  You’d even served dinner to friends before, but tonight was different.  Tonight had been discussed and planned, and you were excited and nervous all at one time. You wanted it to be perfect; you wanted to be perfect, for tonight of all nights.  

               Tonight, Saeran was returning home with Jumin.  That you loved Saeran was no secret to anyone.  You expected to spend your life together and had already accepted a marriage proposal from him.  At the same time, you and Jumin had gotten close, and Saeran hadn’t missed it.  He spent enough time with the older man, working with the C&R intelligence team, that he’d come to trust and respect Jumin.  

               Saeran had opened the topic with you, first.  Initially, you rejected any idea that you might care for Jumin as more than a friend.  What you felt for Jumin was well beyond any other friendship you had, but you weren’t willing to entertain any thoughts of “what if” and risk your life with Saeran.  

Saeran had been persistent though, and finally, you admitted that you were attracted to Jumin, physically, mentally, and emotionally.  You were so terrified when you accepted it that Saeran had to spend several days reassuring you that he didn’t feel threatened and that he didn’t want to leave you.  The final evening, when your fear of losing him was running away with you, he had taken you in his arms, kissing you deeply.  "You promised to trust me,“ he said gently to you. "Trust me now.  I know that nothing has happened with you and Jumin. I know that you’d never betray me. I wanted you to be honest with yourself, is all.”  

               "But why?“ you had asked.  "What could come of cornering me into saying… that?”

               Saeran smiled slowly.  "What if something could happen?  What if something could happen because I love you?  Jumin is my closest friend, and I trust him.  What if I would like to see you two as happy as you make me?“  

               That had led to nearly a month of intermittent discussions, and lots of reassurances from Saeran.  In the end, you had admitted that given a chance to do so, without damaging your relationship with Saeran, you would take a shot at seeing if something more could develop between you and Jumin.  

               Saeran was a more than adept lover, though often a demanding and physically aggressive one.  That night though, he’d been gentle and tender with you.  He spent hours showing every inch of your body how much he loved you. By morning, your doubts about what he suggested were gone.  In their place were titillating thoughts about what might be.  Saeran had spoken with Jumin that day.

               The process had been similar with Jumin, though less fraught with fear for himself.  He didn’t hesitate to admit his interest in you though.  To Jumin, honesty was just a part of interacting with people.  He also had that mind of his that was like a steel trap.  Jumin didn’t have to struggle to see where Saeran was leading.  He knew the moment the first question was asked and answered; Saeran was trying to set you two up.  Jumin did not object beyond assuring that your relationship with Saeran was secure.

               Saeran arranged an evening for you and Jumin to go on a date so that the two of you could talk to one another about these revelations.  Jumin took you on a whirlwind ride through his world, renting out an entire restaurant just to have dinner with you, arranging a boat ride complete with champagne under a fireworks display, and dancing attendance to your every thought and whim.  

               As you’d walked along the boat dock, ready to return home to Saeran, you’d stopped him.  Gathering your courage, you looked up into his stunning grey eyes. "Jumin,” you said slowly, “I don’t know what you think, about all this that Saeran is up to, but, I’ve really enjoyed tonight.”  

               "I’ve enjoyed it as well,“ he smiled down at you, sliding his arm around your waist.

               "I… I… Jumin, I like you, as more than a friend.  I don’t know how this all works.  I don’t know if you feel…”  

Jumin cut you off with a passionate kiss that told you everything you needed to know about how he felt.  You responded with the same message, wrapping your arms around his neck and letting your fingers find their way into his hair.  When he finally broke the kiss, he looked at you with a tenderness you’d never seen in his eyes before.  "I think we should go and speak to Saeran,“ he said, holding you close. "I don’t know what he has planned, but I know that he has some ideas.”  

               That was how tonight came to be.  There were a series of conversations between the three of you, with ground rules laid, and many questions asked and answered.  Saeran had the upper hand in experience, as this was a fairly common thing that had happened at Mint Eye.  If anything, he seemed annoyed that you and Jumin were so hesitant.  

The night of your date with Jumin, Saeran had laughed at the two of you trying to figure out how to say goodbye when Jumin left.  "Jumin, seriously,“ Saeran had chuckled. "Unless you’re going to tell me you’re a virgin and have never been near a woman, would you just say goodnight the way you want to?”

               Your face had burned scarlet, and you’d started to turn to Saeran, to scold him. Jumin pulled you against himself, tracing his fingers down the side of your face, before kissing you.  It was unnerving, being kissed like that, by Jumin, in front of the love of your life.  It was also breathtaking when Saeran came up behind you and slid his arm around your waist, resting his hand on your stomach when Jumin broke the kiss.

               "If we’re going to try this,“ Saeran said seriously, but with understanding, "You two need to get used to one another and stop being afraid of me.”  Almost a month had passed since then.

               There had been hesitance in the following days, from you, and from Jumin. Saeran was like a lighthouse, showing the way through the fog.  He was calm, steady, and reassuring.  He also knew many questions to ask, and to have you ask of yourselves.  Saying goodbye to Jumin, being completely lost in his arms and his kiss, while Saeran was in the room, became comfortable and relaxed.  

               Tonight, there would be no more room for hesitation. Jumin was coming home with Saeran after work and staying the night.  You smoothed the tablecloth again, imagining wrinkles.  It was ridiculous to be so wound up.  Jumin had been to your home for many meals.  But he had always had dinner, some wine, and gone home instead of kissing you until your head swam.  He had left the table and your home, not gone to your bed with you.  

               You heard the door and smoothed your hair and dress.  Saeran had teased you gently about choosing this dress for tonight.  He’d said it made you look like you were trying to be innocent.  The truth was, Jumin preferred pastel colors.  You’d chosen the pastel blue dress because you knew him.  The cut was simple, with your shoulders almost bared and everything left to the imagination.  It was something Jumin might have chosen for you, and definitely a style he was going to appreciate.

               Taking a deep breath, you turned, smiling, as Saeran and Jumin came into the dining room.  You felt so awkward.  Were you supposed to act excited?  Should you have been waiting in the living room?  You didn’t know what to do.

               "What did I tell you?“ Saeran asked the taller man.  

               "I see.  Well, then,” Jumin tilted his head to the side with a slight shrug.

               Saeran crossed the room and rested his hands on your hips.  He smiled at you with his mint green eyes and leaned in, murmuring to you, “You look beautiful, pet.”  

               You yelped as his lips made contact with yours, while Jumin’s hands appeared on your arms at your side, but he held you in place.  Jumin kissed your shoulder, softly.  "Yes, beautiful,“ he said in a deep voice. He stepped up so that your back rested against him while Saeran continued kissing you.  Jumin’s fingers traced down from behind your ears, then across your collarbone.  Your body relaxed against Jumin and your arms found their way around Saeran’s neck.  

               Saeran broke the kiss with a grin.  "Relax, pet.  Stop worrying.”  

               "Do you mind if I…?“ Jumin asked.  

               Saeran shook his head and stepped away from you.  Jumin turned you, tilting your face up to him gently.  "I’m happy to see you,” he said, his grey eyes speaking volumes to you.  "I want you to know, if you change your mind, at any point, all you have to do is say so.  I never want to be a source of anxiety or pain for you.  Will you promise to tell me if I am?“  

               You nodded slowly, and Jumin kissed you.  His kiss wasn’t as passionate as Saeran’s had been, and you noticed, having the two of them kissing you one after the other, that Jumin’s lips were softer than Saeran’s and slightly more full.  Saeran kissed you like he was taking you into himself. Jumin kissed you like he wanted to pour himself into you.  

               By the time Jumin stepped back from you, a beautiful, happy smile on his face, Saeran was already seated.  "Anyone else ready to eat?” Saeran asked.  "I’m starving!“  

               You grinned at Jumin, and the two of you parted to take your seats.  

               Dinner passed easily.  The casual, normal conversation did much to set you at ease again.  Whatever else was planned for tonight, it was just you and Saeran, having dinner with Jumin.  This was completely normal.  This was the way many evenings had passed in your home.

               As the meal ended, you slid your plate back and folded your arms on the table, leaning forward.  Jumin and Saeran were talking about the intelligence unit.  The conversation wasn’t one that interested you intensely. Much of what they discussed was related to a world of which you had only the most basic understanding.  Still, you were trying to pay attention when you felt a foot hook around the inside of your leg and pull your ankles apart.

               You gaped at Jumin, knowing that he was the only one who had the angle and the length of leg to reach you.  He glanced at you from the corner of his eye as he took a sip of wine and continued talking to Saeran.  His toes slid lightly up your calf and back down, without letting a single sign show on his face or in his voice.  

               Saeran snickered.  "That was pretty smooth,” he said to Jumin.  "It took me a minute to figure out.“  

Jumin withdrew his foot and smiled smugly into his wine.  

"On that note, why don’t I clean this up tonight?” Saeran offered.  "You two can take a few while I do.“  

               "No, it’s fine,” you said.  "I’ll do it!“  You started to get up.  

               "Pet,” Saeran said, sternly.  

“Kitten,” Jumin said at the same time, just as sternly.  

               You froze, looking from Saeran to Jumin and back.  The two of them chuckled at one another.  Jumin set his glass on the table and stood up.  

               "As I was saying, pet,“ Saeran continued.  "You’ve worked hard and served a wonderful meal.  The cleanup is not hard, and you don’t want to ruin your dress.  I will do it tonight.”  

               While he spoke, Jumin came around the table and took your hand, pulling you gently from your seat.  "Come, I would like to speak with you for a moment,“ Jumin said, smiling warmly. "Thank you, Saeran,” he said, before leading you from the dining room.  

               In the living room, Jumin sat on the couch and pulled you onto his lap. His arms rested lightly around your waist.  He studied your face for a moment before speaking.  His gaze brought on a new round of nervousness and shyness and you looked away.  He reached up with his fingers and turned your face back to him.

               "I won’t say that I haven’t been looking forward to this night a great deal, because I have been.  However, you seem very nervous.  Are you having second thoughts?  Would you rather not do this?  If so, I will not fault you for it.  I only wish for you to be honest with me, and yourself, about what you want.“  His eyes were gentle and his voice sincere as he spoke.  

               You bit your lip.  You didn’t want to say no, but saying yes to the plans for the night had left you feeling unsure in ways you hadn’t felt since you’d started having sex.  You didn’t know how to say that without it sounding stupid to your mind though.  

               "I see,” Jumin said, the faintest hint of disappointment showing in his expression.  "We can always try another night, or not at all.  If you need time, you have all that you need.“  He started to move forward on the couch, getting ready to stand up.  

               You threw your arms around his neck, surprising yourself with the fierceness with which you wanted to be sure he understood.  "No!” you exclaimed.  "No! I don’t want to wait.  I just… I …" you couldn’t find the words you needed.  Frustrated, you buried your forehead against his neck and whimpered, “Please stay.”  

               Jumin stopped, leaning back so that he could see you again.  "I hear what you’re saying, but you don’t have to say it just because you think it’s what I want to hear.  You know that, don’t you?  I see how nervous you are.“  He smiled, caressing your arm.  "I only need to know that you’re sure, that you won’t regret anything or feel badly about yourself.  If you want me to stay, I will, but I won’t ask again.”  

               You lifted your head and looked into his eyes.  Nodding, you smiled shyly at him.  "I’m sure.  I just, I’m afraid of letting you down.“  It wasn’t the entire truth, but it was the greater part of it.

               Jumin chuckled at that.  "Ah, that, kitten, is a fear we share.”  He kissed your forehead lightly.  "I can assure you that you will not let me down.  That is not even a thought to me.“  His eyes took on a spark of fire.  "I am looking forward to learning every inch of your mind and body.”  

               You blushed at the look in his eyes, trying to look away again.  Jumin wasn’t having any of that, though.  He turned your face back to his and kissed you. At first, the kiss was soft, worshipful. Then his arm tightened around you, pulling you closer as his kisses became hungry.  Your breath grew short and caught when he cupped your breast through your dress and squeezed it gently.  

               He pulled back from the kiss, his hand sliding from your breast and down to your legs.  His thumb traced a suggestive circle where your thighs pressed together. “Still nervous?” he asked, smiling at you.  

               "I… no…" you managed.  Leaning into him, you cupped his face and kissed him back, just as hungrily as he had kissed you.  

               Jumin’s chest rumbled as he groaned softly and squeezed your thigh. He leaned against the back of the couch, pulling you with him.  You pressed your body along his, your fingers moving to find his hair.  You loved how soft it was.  One arm snaked around his neck, your thumb tracing a slow line that made him shiver.  

               He pulled back from your lips and started kissing under your jawline, moving down your neck with small scrapes of teeth against your skin.  You shuddered, gasping, and he lifted his head, smiling at you joyfully.  

               "I think we should pause for a moment,“ he suggested, breathlessly. "It might be considered rude to start the party without Saeran.”  

               You nodded, also breathless.  Sitting up, you tried to straighten your dress a little.  Jumin chuckled.  "You understand that’s a wasted effort, hmm?  That dress is not going to escape unwrinkled tonight.“  He grinned at you playfully, and you blushed slightly at his tone.  

               You caught yourself staring at Jumin’s eyes.  You hadn’t realized that his right eyebrow was just barely more dense than the left.  Nor had you noticed that the grey in his eyes was ringed with black.  His hair fell in a thick wave over his forehead and would have covered his eyes if it weren’t so carefully pushed aside.  His lashes were thick and long; the kind women would kill to have for themselves.  

               "You’re beautiful,” he whispered.  

               You realized he had been watching you as you studied him.  For once, you didn’t blush.  You only smiled slowly and replied, “So are you.”  

               Jumin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  "If Saeran takes much longer, I’m going to go drag him out of the kitchen and send over a maid in the morning,“ he grumbled quietly.  

               You laughed at that. "Impatient?” you teased him.  

               Jumin’s answer was to squeeze your thigh tightly and give you a look so intense your breath caught.  "I am not impatient.  I am merely, eager.  If I were impatient, you would no longer be clothed.“  

               "That sounds impatient to me,” Saeran laughed, coming into the room. “But I appreciate you two waiting.”  He leaned over the back of the couch and kissed your cheek before going to a chair. He settled comfortably, grinning at Jumin.  "Did you already give her the gift you brought?“ Saeran asked.

               "No, I was waiting until you were present,” Jumin said.  "Is now acceptable?“  

               "Why not?” Saeran said.  You’d seen this smile on his face before.  This was the sadistic smile he got when something was about to happen that he knew you’d enjoy, but that he was going to have fun with as well.  

               You looked at the two men.  "Gift?“  

               Jumin smiled, and you felt your nerves trying to resurface.  He was wearing a smile so similar to Saeran’s that you weren’t sure if you were ready for this after all.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box covered in gold foil.  It was perhaps two inches long and an inch across.  He held it toward you and his smile widened slightly.

               Creasing your brow in confusion, you took the box.  It was light, nearly weightless.  You looked over at Saeran.  He was watching you intently and nodded just once, encouraging you to open the box.  

               You lifted the lid and inside found a black cylinder with rounded ends resting on a piece of jeweler’s cotton.  There was nothing else in the box, and the cylinder itself was non-descript.  You lifted it curiously.  It seemed to be made of some soft rubbery material. There was a small crease in one end that looked like it might open, but you had no clue to what you were holding.

               Looking up to Jumin, you said, "I’m sorry, I know you probably put a lot of thought into this, but what is it?”

               Jumin chuckled and glanced at Saeran.  Saeran started laughing.  "You were right,“ Jumin said.  "I defer to your experience.”

               The two were enjoying a joke, at your expense, but you didn’t know what it was. In confusion, you looked over to Saeran, making him laugh more.  He winked at you and stood up from his chair.  Moving to the far end of the couch, he sat with his back against the arm and folded a leg to lay on the seat as he faced you and Jumin.  

               "Come here, pet,“ he said, motioning to you.

               You slid off Jumin’s lap with a curious look and scooted over to Saeran. He turned you so that your shoulders rested against his chest.  Taking the black cylinder from you, he held it out to Jumin.  "You brought the gift; you do the honors,” he said. His free arm wrapped around you, holding you gently.

Jumin grinned and took it from Saeran.   He hooked an arm under your knees and slid your legs up onto the couch.  The hand with the cylinder slid up your leg, starting at your ankle.  He kept his eyes on yours as his fingertips passed your knee and began to travel up your thigh.  

               You tensed and pulled back in surprise.  Jumin paused, though his gaze was unrelenting.

               "Shh,“ Saeran whispered in your ear.  "Relax, pet.  It’s alright.”  

               The instant your hesitance passed, Jumin’s silent advance continued. With a hungry smile, he leaned toward you and found the edge of your panties.  Long fingers traced the elastic and then slid under, delicately tracing along your lips.

               You bit your lip and your face grew warm as you reacted, feeling a gentle but hungry pulse through the flesh he teased.  Jumin’s fingers were warm and soft, and they sparked a heat within you that craved more of their tenderness.  Your breath caught when he parted your lips and slid the cylinder between them, rolling it to rest alongside your clit.  He closed your flesh around it, pressing gently and smiling as he drew a soft gasp from you.  Then, suddenly, he withdrew his touch.  

               You blinked rapidly in confusion, turning your head to look up at Saeran. He smiled at you, almost a smirk, but not quite.  "Just wait,“ he said softly, squeezing you in his arms.

               Jumin shifted, drawing your attention back to him.  In his hand was a long, black rectangle, of the same material as the cylinder now hidden in your folds.  

Realization broke over you like a wave.  Your eyes went wide, and you started shaking your head.  "No, oh no,” you protested weakly.  

Jumin smirked.  "Oh, but yes, kitten,“ he said, enjoying your discomfort.  His thumb moved to a button and pressed it.

The bullet began to vibrate softly, making you gulp in surprise. Saeran held you, and Jumin worked slowly at the inside of your thigh with his fingers. The vibration wasn’t enough to do much, but it was relaxing.  Jumin’s touch was honestly doing more to turn you on than the vibrations were.  His deep, massaging caresses drew out the desire for him that you’d been locking away.  

You relaxed against Saeran more, letting yourself enjoy Jumin’s touch and the way he was watching you.  You didn’t see Jumin do anything, but the vibration picked up strength suddenly, and you squeaked in surprise.  Both men chuckled softly, and Saeran reached up to stroke the side of your face, smiling tenderly at you.  

Being touched by Saeran and Jumin at once left your body feeling anxious and heated.  You bit your lip as you closed your fingers around Saeran’s.  When you looked up, you met Jumin’s eyes, and no longer wanted to look away from their intensity.  

Jumin took the encouragement for what it was and leaned over you, his knuckles slid up your thigh, pressing against the bullet as he kissed you.  The vibrations increased again, and you whimpered against Jumin’s lips.

Saeran held you tightly and bit your neck, while Jumin kissed you.  Your head moved to the side, baring the rest of your neck and shoulder for him.  He growled as his lips closed against your skin.  

Jumin rocked his fist against the bullet, making you whimper again.  His lips left your own and made their way down the other side of your neck.  When you moaned and arched beneath the lips and teeth that drove your thoughts to nothingness, the vibrations increased again, and your hips bucked against Jumin’s hand.  

Jumin pulled his face back, smiling intently, watching your face and the increasingly desperate expression you wore.  Saeran bit deeply against your shoulder, making you gasp and slam a hand into the cushions, digging at them with your nails.  You reached for Jumin, clenching the lapel of his suit coat and pulling him back to you.

Trailing kisses along your collarbone, Jumin pulled his hand back, and you squirmed, moaning at the loss of pressure against the bullet.  His fingers squeezed your breast tightly.  

Saeran took your other breast, gripping it roughly.  His knowing fingers went to your nipple, teasing it through the cloth.  You were panting and gasping for air.  The feel of Saeran’s touch, that knew your body and exactly how to draw a host of responses from it, combined with Jumin’s experienced but explorative touch made your mind reel.  Both men kissing and biting every erogenous zone on your neck and shoulder, it was more than you thought your body could bear.  

If you focused, you could tell who was touching what, but mostly it was a cacophony of sensation that destroyed your ability to follow precisely which person brought which sensation roaring through you.  The not quite harsh enough vibrations of the bullet were driving you to distraction through it all.  Small sounds began to follow your gasping breaths, shortened noises that would have been moaning if you could have breathed properly.  

"You’ll want to watch this,” Saeran said to Jumin.  He leaned back and stroked the side of your face.

Jumin rose, and his face hovered closely over yours.  His grip still caressed and toyed with your breast.

“Cum for us pet,” Saeran whispered softly.  "Let us see it.“  His fingers pinched your nipple again, and it felt like fire raced through your veins.  

Your fingernails dug into the suit still covering Jumin’s shoulder as your hips rose.  He slid his thigh between your legs, watching you intently.  You ground against him, finally gaining the pressure you’d been seeking and falling over the precipice as you came.  Your head pressed back against Saeran, your eyes screwing shut as you cried out, gasping both their names like a petitioner.  

When your body collapsed back to the cushions, Jumin turned off the bullet and leaned against the back of the couch.  His eyes were still fixed on you as you panted, recovering your breath. He smiled slowly, reaching down to cup your face.  "That was absolutely beautiful,” he said, reverently.  

“It was, wasn’t it?” Saeran said gently.  He turned and kissed your temple as you smiled, still feeling a little shy about so much focus on yourself.

You floated on the firmness of Saeran’s body, anchored by his arm around your waist, reveling in Jumin’s soft touch as you rubbed your cheek on his palm.  Had you been nervous?  Why?  This was the most amazing, most natural feeling in the world.  You raised your arms, cupping Saeran’s face, then Jumin’s. Your breathing slowed as you basked in the attention of the two best men in your world.

“I think we should move somewhere more comfortable,” Saeran suggested, as you recovered.

“Hmm, I agree,” Jumin said, nodding slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the first part

                Jumin had helped you up from the couch, wrapping his arms around you and holding you tightly against his body.  He kissed you deeply, though with restraint.  You could feel how hard he’d gotten while he and Saeran had driven you to orgasm.  How he had any restraint left, you couldn’t fathom. 

You felt like you were floating in a cloud of warmth, as if someone had encased every part of you in heated blankets.  Your mind wandered idly, wondering when you’d felt so relaxed, and could not find any recollection of this feeling.  As Jumin broke his kiss and smiled down at you, you reveled in the sensation of contentment that flooded through you. 

Saeran stood behind you and kissed your shoulder lightly.  His hands ran up your sides, from your waist, then over your ribs.  Something about the way he touched you left you feeling like the most beautiful woman alive, as if your body were completely flawless.  You felt yourself straighten more under his attention.  It was less a standing at attention and more like he’d just encouraged your body to stretch out and enjoy itself. 

Jumin still held you, watching your expression with a deep smile that shared his excitement and enjoyment with you.  “I believe we were going someplace more comfortable?” he murmured. 

“Yes,” Saeran responded.  “I believe that was the idea.”

The two men sent you ahead to the bedroom then and locked up the house.  This part of the evening, at least, you knew what to do with.  When making the plans for tonight it was discussed that you would be wearing your collar, and that for the sake of your own comfort, you would still engage in the small ritual that you and Saeran performed on the nights you wore it.  Your collar was a symbol that gave you a deep sense of security and confidence.  You wanted those feelings tonight.  Kneeling on the foot of the bed with the leather strip in your hands, you waited, smiling in anticipation.

Saeran entered first, with a smile that turned hungry.  His smile always turned hungry when he saw you there, waiting like this.  It still made you feel like you were blushing when he looked at you that way, even though you knew that there was no outward change in your skin color.

Jumin passed through the door after him and then you did blush.  Jumin froze.  His eyes roamed over you, locking on the collar in your hands.  He raised his eyes back to meet yours and you felt the muscles deep in your belly tremble at his unveiled desire. 

“Isn’t this a pretty pet, Jumin, just waiting here for us so obediently?” Saeran asked, standing beside you and taking the collar from you. 

“It is,” Jumin said slowly.  “She is so well behaved, too, doing exactly as ordered.” 

Saeran traced a fingertip under your jawline.  “Yes, she is.  I’m quite proud of her.” 

You found yourself blushing and your eyes cast to the floor under the comments and desirous gazes of the two men.  You had stopped blushing when Saeran complimented you for doing as you were told or saying that he thought you beautiful in your collar.  That time had passed long ago.  Now, you smiled proudly under his praise.  Having Jumin present seemed to have brought a resurgence of the shyness that raised the color in your cheeks again.

Lifting your chin, Saeran brought your eyes back up to his own.  “Shall we begin, my pet?”

Jumin leaned against the bed post, watching curiously as you unbuttoned the sleeves on Saeran’s shirt.  Once the cuffs were opened, you pulled away his tie, rising to your knees as you lifted it over his head.  Then you opened the buttons over Saeran’s chest and stomach, kissing a soft line with each fastening that yielded under your fingers.  When the shirt was open, you slid your hands back up, parting them over his chest, and moving the fabric clear of his shoulders.  With the slightest tug, the sleeves fell from his arms and his shirt dropped to the floor behind him. 

Saeran waited as you held up the collar.  Lifting it, he smiled tenderly into your eyes.  “Who do you belong to, pet?”

“I belong to you,” you recited, the words following the ritual easily.

“And is that what you want?”

“It is everything I want,” you answered.

Saeran leaned forward and kissed your forehead.  “Then you shall have it,” he murmured softly.  His hands wrapped the blue leather around your neck, closing the clasp in the back and closing the heart-shaped lock with a familiar click. 

“I remember the day you asked me to go and purchase that for you,” Jumin mused, still leaning against the bedpost, watching the scene play out.  “I often wondered what she might look like in it.  It suits her better than I’d hoped.”

You knew that Jumin had bought the collar and brought it to Saeran, at Saeran’s request.  It had been done when Saeran was being released from the hospital and moving into his brother’s bunker.  Despite knowing, you hadn’t given the matter any thought beyond your initial concern that Jumin would think oddly of having made the purchase.  Saeran had pointed out, at the time, that it was Jumin who had lent the two of you books on this sort of relationship, and he likely did not think ill of you or Saeran about it.

After that, you hadn’t thought about Jumin’s part in the collar you now wore.  His words brought it back to your mind.  You looked at him, lifting your chin slightly to show off the blue strip with its shiny metal ring that dangled at the front of your neck.  “I’ve never thanked you, for helping to find this collar.  I’m glad to be able to wear it in front of you tonight.” 

Jumin stepped forward, not quite pushing Saeran away.  He traced the firm edges of the soft leather before tugging you toward him with the metal ring.  Looking down at you he spoke softly.  “You’re wearing it _for_ me, tonight, not just in front of me.  That was the agreement.  You wear this for both of us tonight, and don’t expect me to do anything but take full advantage of the terms of our agreement.” 

“I… yes… uh... yes… sir?” you stammered.  You weren’t sure what Jumin wanted you to call him.  You weren’t going to call him Master, that was reserved for Saeran.  Still, he was right.  The agreement was that if you were wearing the collar, you were going to be serving both Jumin and Saeran.  The way he had just pulled your collar and reminded you of the terms had taken your breath away.  Your mind was racing to decide what response was the best.

Jumin didn’t smile.  He only fixed you with those dark eyes that threatened to swallow you like thunderstorms racing to the seashore.  “Sir will do fine, kitten.” 

Kneeling on the foot of the bed, Jumin and Saeran looking down at you with intense gazes, sent a shiver racing through your body.  It echoed out from your chest, through your shoulders and down your spine.  It was a hot, trembling shiver that made your breath catch as it spread to encompass your arms and legs.  You felt your skin turn warm as it passed, as if you’d suddenly caught a fever.  As difficult as it was, you forced yourself to meet their eyes; Saeran’s dazzling, summer blues, and Jumin’s stormy, winter greys.

Jumin grunted softly and did not look at Saeran as he spoke.  “I believe I am nearing the limits of my patience.” 

Saeran’s response was a quiet chuckle before he took your wrist and tugged at it, calling you to stand.  As soon as you were on your feet, he opened the zipper at the back of your dress and yanked it off you impatiently.  The fabric slithered over your heated skin, your heightened senses transmitting a coarseness to you that had not been there before.

Jumin unfastened your bra immediately.  “I appreciate the effort, and it’s beautiful, but I don’t want to see clothing right now,” he grumbled, his voice deep and rumbling. 

As your bra joined the discarded dress on the floor, the cool air brought your nipples into hard peaks.  Your breath drew in both more rapidly and more deeply.  Your face turned red at the ferocity of the desire that unwound itself slowly within you.

Jumin’s eyes went to your breasts and he bent forward, closing his lips over your eager flesh.  He held you with his teeth as his tongue teased the tip of your hardened nipple. 

You gripped Saeran’s arm, looking up to him as your head became light and you whimpered.  You felt your legs wobble, but Jumin was quick to steady you.

Saeran only smiled in response, but you knew this smile well.  He was enjoying himself completely and was going to continue enjoying himself.

You felt something cold and narrow slide against your hip, and then with a sharp tug, Saeran cut your panties loose.  They hung for only a moment as he reached to the other side and relieved your skin of their protection.  A finger traced between your lips, only the one time, testing, teasing you before it pulled away, drawing a gasp from you as it left.  It took a moment to sort out that it was Jumin’s finger that had so eagerly found its way to the heat and wetness that your panties had been hiding. 

“I am feeling a bit overdressed,” Jumin said calmly as he righted himself.  “Help me with that, kitten,” he commanded, pulling off his tie.

Saeran freed his arm from your grip and rested against the foot of the bed.  His smile hadn’t shifted, and he nodded in approval as you hesitated, looking to him for direction.  “Go ahead, pet.  Don’t be a tease.” 

It was the tacit approval that your mind had been waiting for.  The slowly uncoiling beast within you stretched and fixed its eyes on Jumin.  “Don’t be a tease, hmm?  But what if you were, just a little?” it purred. 

You followed the lead of the beast within and unbuttoned Jumin’s shirt, slowly, starting at the bottom.  After the first few buttons were free, you pressed against him, feeling the hardened response to your naked body.  Working the next button loose, you rocked your hips, teasing.  When you looked up, your expression was no longer one of innocence.  Now, you were openly challenging him, openly taunting him with your body.  The slow progress in disrobing him was deliberate, carefully measured to do nothing more than torment him.  That the fabric separating your bodies would be removed was inevitable, a promise awaiting fulfillment.  Extending the time until that moment was your delight.

Jumin’s eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed.  “Are you certain that is how you want to proceed?” he asked you, a half-veiled warning weighting the air around you.

You smirked at him, your lips pulling to the left, your eyes daring him to do something about it.  One hand roamed beneath his now half-unbuttoned shirt, lightly tracking toward his chest before your fingers curled and rested your nails against his skin.  Your other hand hovered over the next button, where your fingertip traced the raised rim of the glossy, black fixture.  You had seen Saeran’s eyes go dangerous when you tested your limits too much, and it startled and pleased you to see Jumin’s eyes take on the same glint. 

“I see,” he said, looking at you.  His arm rose and descended, stopping when your buttocks shrieked at you as a stinging pain exploded across them.

You yelped and danced back a half step, looking around in surprise.  Jumin and Saeran both watched you, both amused, both victorious.  In Jumin’s hand was the riding crop you knew well.  You hadn’t noticed Saeran passing it to him!  The riding crop was your least favorite of all the toys you and Saeran had collected.  It was the one that Saeran used when you stepped out of line, and it reminded you of your boundaries in this game very clearly.

“Now, do it properly,” Jumin dictated, slicing the air with the riding crop.

Swallowing hard, you nodded, “Yes, Sir.” 

“I apologize,” Saeran spoke behind you.  “She does get a little carried away with herself at times.” 

“No need for apologies,” Jumin responded to him, watching you with those eyes that said he was hoping you’d try to tease him again.  “It’s perfectly normal to see this behavior when working with a new subject.  A swift, resolute response puts an end to it.” 

“From the look of that stripe, you were very resolute,” Saeran chuckled.

Jumin smiled as you stood politely before him, opening the remaining buttons on his shirt, then the cuffs, and slid it from his body. 

Hoping that you’d done well enough to make up for your breach of etiquette, you pressed your forehead against his chest.

“I’m still wearing pants,” he pointed out impatiently.  He slid the tongue of the crop up your leg, the warning implicit in the deceptive gentleness of the leather that grazed your skin.  “Kneel.” 

You dropped to your knees, lifting your hands to unbuckle his belt.  Your fingers made fast work of it, moving directly to the clasp at the top of his pants and the zipper beneath it once the leather fell open.  Carefully, you slid the pants down, holding them against the floor so that Jumin could step free of them.  Looking back up, you could see that his eyes were still watching, still waiting, hoping you would give him another reason to use the riding crop on your body.

Instead, you pulled his boxers down, gently stretching the elastic waist over his erection.  It hung before you, long, perhaps not as thick as Saeran’s, but more than enough to make you bite your lip in response to the sight.  Your eyes fixed on his length while he stepped out of his final article of clothing.

“Look at me,” he said softly.

Your eyes traveled up his body until they met his.  It was intoxicating to look up at him from this vantage. 

Jumin breathed in, deeply, gazing down at you.  “And does the kitten still feel like showing her claws to me?”

You shook your head silently.

The riding crop brushed against your jaw.  “A spoken response is polite,” he reminded you.

“No, Sir, I don’t.” 

Jumin smiled, a proud smile, an accepting smile that made your heart swell.  “Very good.  Now, go tend your master.  He’s been waiting for you, I think.” 

As you started to rise, Saeran pressed you back to your knees.  “Oh, I’ve just been watching.  I think I know what I want to do though.” 

“Oh?  What idea do you have now?” Jumin queried. 

Saeran leaned over and whispered in your ear, “Suck him like you’ve been starved for it.”  He stood and began to open his pants, still standing beside you.

Turning, you licked your lips to wet them and wrapped them around Jumin’s girth.  Sucking, you drew him into your mouth.  His rumbling moan excited you, and you wrapped your tongue around the shaft as you pulled back.  Rolling your tongue along the base of the head, you felt him grow harder.  You responded by taking as much of him into your mouth as you could and holding him there, pressing against the back of your throat, as you sucked and licked at his length.  You explored his responses, noting where he was most sensitive and where your lips and tongue found the reactions you sought.

Saeran’s voice barely made it through your focus.  He wanted your hand.  You lifted one to him and he pressed himself against your palm.  He must have finished undressing.  He was already as hard as he could get.  Your touch made him throb so hard that you had to close your fingers around him to keep from losing contact with the soft, heated skin that covered the thickness you were so familiar with.

Saeran gripped your hair suddenly, holding you in place.  Your mouth was still wrapped around Jumin, still sucking at the tall man who looked down at you in pleasure.  “You can always just fuck her mouth,” Saeran suggested.  “She’s very good at that.” 

Jumin lifted an eyebrow at you.  “Is that so?”

“It is,” Saeran affirmed.

“Hmm, I think I will save that idea.  For now,” Jumin tilted his head toward the bed, “I would like to lay down, so I can enjoy this properly.”  He stepped back, pulling away from your hungry mouth, and you leaned forward, trying to follow him.  He laughed softly.  “Oh, she’s greedy,” he commented.  “Come here, kitten, stand up,” he called to you.

When you found your feet, he slid a finger beneath your collar and pulled you to his lips.  From beneath Jumin’s demanding kiss, you heard Saeran reminding you not to stop stroking him.  Your mind fumbled back and forth, wanting to give each man your attention, and unsure how to balance the two.

Jumin broke his kiss, his face hovering near yours, and tugged gently at the collar.  “Who do you belong to, kitten?” 

For a moment you thought he was wanting you to say that you belonged to him, but that wasn’t right.  You belonged to Saeran.  Unsure why he’d ask you such a question, you responded softly, “My master is Saeran.” 

Jumin nodded.  “And who do you serve tonight?”  His eyes glimmered as he spoke.

“Both of you,” you replied, smiling into the heated expression he wore.

Jumin closed his eyes, breathing out a long, slow breath as he did.  “That’s right, kitten.  And I promise you,” he opened his eyes, “you’re going to be serving us for a very long time tonight.”  He released the collar and you staggered, panting.

As Jumin picked up his pants, Saeran turned you to face him and ran a row of kisses along your jaw, then down your neck to your collarbone.  Continuing along your shoulder, teeth replaced lips.  He knew your body so well, biting more softly where bone rested beneath your skin, and more deeply where muscle provided a more suitable target. 

Responding to Saeran’s kisses and bites, you pressed your lips against his chest and leaned your body into his.  When he slowed his progress and spent more time on the juncture of neck and shoulder, your fingernails pulled down his back as you cried out in pleasure.  You reached down, taking him in your grasp again and stroking him in small, needful motions. 

Saeran growled against your shoulder and bit down savagely.  It should have hurt, and probably would tomorrow, but right now, your head was dizzy with your own arousal.  Instead of a cry of pain, your voice pleaded, “Saeran…”  He lifted you then, dropping you on the bed next to Jumin. 

Addressing Jumin, Saeran said, “You wanted her to continue?” 

“For the present, yes.  She does seem to enjoy having her mouth full,” Jumin grinned.

“Oh, she enjoys having just about anything full,” Saeran smiled over you.  “You’ll have to forgive me, but I’m not going to wait for her to finish with you.” 

“I had no expectation that you would,” Jumin replied.  His voice was calm, but the way he looked at you was not.  “In fact, please don’t.  You’ve mentioned that she doesn’t seem to have a limit to how many orgasms she can have.  Why don’t we see if we can find that limit?”  He smiled slowly.

“Do you have a limit, pet?” Saeran asked you, resting a knee on the edge of the bed and leaning over you.  “Is there a point where your body can’t continue?” 

Through the embarrassment that burned across your face and neck, you mumbled, “I don’t know, Master.”  Your eyes drifted away from the two men who were so focused on you.  You didn’t have an answer for them.  You knew that most women could handle one or maybe two orgasms and then no more.  You also knew that for some reason, once you got started, you would have waves of multiple orgasms with only the briefest of delays between them.  You and Saeran had discovered that on the first night you spent together.  He had tried, many times, to reach the point where you would beg for him to stop, but like a ship chasing the horizon at sea, it was always just a little further away.

Jumin and Saeran aligned their bodies with yours, pressing closely on either side of you.  “There is no need for you to be ashamed of such a thing,” Jumin said, gently offering his reassurance.  “It makes you different, but not a freak.  There are women like yourself, and there are women who are not like yourself.  I can assure you that there are benefits to each.” 

“And one benefit to not having a limit that is easily reached,” Saeran added as he caressed your thigh, “Is that I can play with you as long as I want, and you’ll just keep enjoying it.”

“That is a very good benefit, indeed,” Jumin agreed.

“It’s embarrassing,” you muttered.

“I imagine it’s beautiful,” Jumin countered, leaning in to suck at your earlobe.

“It is,” Saeran smiled.  “And it’s fun.  And, pet, while you may be embarrassed to talk about it, you do not seem to mind when it’s happening.”  He caressed the mound between your legs as he spoke, and your hips shifted to meet his touch.

                “In that case,” Jumin purred at you, “Why don’t you go back to what you were doing, kitten?  I would hate for you to lose your focus right now.” 

                Saeran’s fingertip slid between your lips, teasing your wet opening, and making you whimper softly.  You pushed his arm, regretting that you needed him to stop so that you could do as Jumin bid.  The look of anticipation on his face left you drawing in a shuddering breath as you slid down and knelt between Jumin’s legs.

                As you lowered your mouth to take Jumin’s hardness between your lips again, you looked up.  Both men were watching you intently.  Saeran had found the riding crop and spun it idly in his fingers.  Jumin folded his arms behind his head and gazed down at you.  You felt the muscles deep in your belly tighten and relayed your desire as you closed your lips over him.

                You sucked, hungrily, moving your lips over him with the intensity your body was relaying to you.  The bed shifted, but you had closed your eyes, intent on begging Jumin to be inside you as you lowered your mouth to encompass the hard length that pulsed against your tongue.  Jumin’s voice filled your ears with murmured growls of approval.  Spurred on by his words, you continued, withdrawing briefly to clasp your lips to the side of his shaft and slide them down to the base, where your tongue curled around the bottom before you rose up to draw his head back between your lips. 

                A pair of fingers entered you, Saeran’s fingers, and you made a startled sound, lifting your head and looking back.  Just as quickly, the fingers left and Saeran’s belt fell across the width of your ass.  The heavy weight left a burning path across your flesh, but this was no punishment.  That belt was your favorite.  You felt the tightening and increase in wetness between your legs as you met Saeran’s eyes.

                “No one told you to stop,” Saeran warned.

                You turned quickly, glancing up to see Jumin chuckling at your flustered expression before you closed your mouth over him again.  When the belt fell a second time, you almost turned again, but Jumin’s hand darted down, finding a solid grip in your hair.  He pushed at the back of your head, forcing you down onto him.  Panting, you closed your lips around him again, trying to maintain your focus.

                Saeran was doing his best to distract you.  One minute his fingers were inside you, the next, the belt fell.  Then he flicked a finger tip against your clit, making your hips rock back, and the belt fell again.  Heat spread through your flesh and you felt yourself becoming lightheaded.  Jumin’s grip on your hair kept your mouth dancing along him.  You moaned against his heated flesh, sucking harder, moving your mouth along his length faster in response to his demands and your own hunger.

                Your body couldn’t keep the sensations separated.  Saeran’s fingers teasing you toward release, the feel of Jumin’s hardness filling your mouth, and the burning heat left by the belt all began to meld together.  You whimpered, needing more but unable to speak as Jumin forced your mouth to his base again.

                The mattress behind you dropped and before you could register what was happening, Saeran gripped your hips in his hands and drove into your aching depths.  You groaned deeply, your body racing toward the edge of release, but this time you didn’t release Jumin from your mouth.  Instead, you matched the pace of your mouth, sliding up and down his shaft, to the pace of Saeran’s thickness pounding into you. 

                Jumin’s hand fell away and his head pressed back against the pillow behind him.  His hips rose as he cried out, “Oh god, yes!” 

                Saeran was relentless as he drove into you with long, hard, powerful strokes.  His grip on your hips tightened as he slammed against you, his balls slapping against your lips.  “That’s it, pet, that’s it, don’t stop,” he urged you. 

                Your moans rose to sounds that would have been screams of delight if you hadn’t had your mouth full.  Your walls tightened around Saeran as you began to cum.  Looking up at Jumin, you lifted your mouth from him just long enough to lick the pre-cum from him, before descending over him hungrily.  Your eyes pleaded with him as you tried to transmit your desperation to him.

                Breathing heavily, Jumin nodded slightly.  “Cum for us, pet,” he panted.  “Let me see it again.” 

                Saeran rammed into your body, reaching your cervix.  The hint of pain, the forcefulness of his desire, the deep, demanding tone of Jumin’s voice, pulled you over the edge.  You lifted your head, screaming with your release.  You felt a sheen of sweat rise across your skin as your body tightened.  Saeran didn’t stop.  He drove into you again and again, faster, and harder.  Your arms collapsed and you found your face laying against Jumin’s hip. 

                As another orgasm built rapidly in your depths, you pressed your lips against Jumin’s hardness, kissing and licking as you panted hotly.  Jumin grasped your other wrist tightly and you felt his legs tighten beneath you.  Curiously, you traced your fingers over his sac, eager and pleased to find it tightened and signaling that his body was approaching its own limits.

                Before you could close your lips over him again, the second orgasm broke over you like a wave.  Your back curved and drew you back, pressing yourself toward Saeran.  The rhythm of his assault became erratic and he cried out, burying himself in you as he pulsed against your walls.  It was only when you realized that you didn’t feel the heat of his release that you remembered that everyone had agreed to use condoms.  It did not slow your responses.  Despite having just cum, the feel of Saeran throbbing inside you and the sight of Jumin pulsing before your eyes pushed you to the edge again. 

                Saeran pulled out of you, far more quickly than he would have, halting your body in its race toward release.  He collapsed beside you on the bed and breathed heavily.  Looking up at Jumin he said, “She’s close again.  It’s all up to you what you do now.” 

                Jumin’s gaze took on a new depth of hunger.  Pulling a condom out from under the pillow, he tore it open and passed it to you.  “Put it on, quickly,” he commanded.  You wanted to do something more sensual than simply rolling the sheath over his length, but your body was trembling too much.  As soon as he was covered, Jumin pulled you up his body and looked into your eyes.  “I want to see you on top of me.  Ride me.  Cum on me.” 

                Straddling his hips, you reached down and positioned him at your opening.  Your body pulsed against his head, still hungry, still only moments away from the next, cascading release.  You dropped your hips and felt him enter you.  You recognized the difference in how Jumin felt inside you compared to Saeran, but you found nothing unpleasant in it. 

                “Oh my god,” Jumin gasped, his hips rising to meet you.  You rocked your hips, grinding against him as he dropped back to the bed.  “Yes,” he groaned, “Again, god, again!”

                Your hips rolled, front to back as you lifted yourself up his length and dropped back, grinding your body against his again. Your hand planted itself in the center of his chest as you pushed yourself toward the next release, working to take him with you.

                When you came again, your weight rode down on him as your hips bucked.  You could feel every inch of him inside you, and your body’s forceful movements drove you into a second wave before the first passed.

                “Ahh, god,” Jumin cried out, flipping you onto your back and pulling your legs up over his shoulders.  He thrust into you savagely as his teeth pulled harshly at your exposed nipples. 

                Your back arched again, driving your breast against his mouth while another orgasm pulled screams of ecstasy from you.  You felt your body writhing and you gripped the blankets in desperation as wave after wave thundered through your senses.  You felt as if you were going to be lost and wanted to be lost but feared it all the same.  The fear drove your body further into responsiveness and you came violently with every driving invasion of Jumin’s body.

                When he came, he shouted your name loudly, his back arching as his hips pressed tightly against you.  Your fingers found his waist, pulling him as if to force his entire being into you and the sound of his voice calling your name pulled another, stronger, deeper orgasm from you.  “Jumin!” you shouted, locking your eyes with his.  “Oh god, Jumin, please, god…” your voice broke, strangled by the forcefulness of your own release.

                As your bodies released the tension, Jumin rolled to your side and lay there gasping.  He slid his hand into your own and squeezed it lightly.  You smiled at him, panting. 

Saeran pressed himself against your side, also taking your hand in his.  “Any regrets,” he asked you, softly, his voice carrying traces of concern.

You shook your head, still trying to recover your breath.  Unable to speak, you lifted his fingers to your lips and kissed them softly.

“Good,” he murmured, kissing your temple gently.

When you could speak again, you turned to Jumin, searching his face.  “And you?  Any regrets?”

Jumin shook his head, closing his eyes.  “No, absolutely none, kitten.  That was wonderful.”

You smiled and nestled between your two lovers.  “My two lovers,” you thought to yourself.  Somehow, the thought should seem aberrant, deviant, taboo even.  Laying here between them, feeling your own sense of contentment and theirs, you smiled.  Maybe those words were used because somewhere in history it was deemed unacceptable for one person to feel quite this good.

               


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first official date with Jumin. 
> 
> Someone has been kept waiting.

                You chewed your lip in nervous excitement as you watched from the living room window.  Saeran wasn’t coming home tonight.  He was going to stay with his brother at the bunker.  Tonight, you were going out with Jumin, and staying at the penthouse. 

                Saeran had called on his way to his brother’s home, assuring you that he would still love and want you in the morning.  His encouragement and reassurances settled the last traces of uneasiness about being in another man’s house, and bed, for an entire night.  Two weeks had passed since Jumin stayed the night with you and Saeran.

                Everyone agreed that the night had gone well.  Saeran’s only complaint was that you and Jumin woke him in the middle of the night.  You had opened your eyes and found Jumin watching you with a soft smile.  As you and he whispered to one another, Saeran rolled over and muttered, “If you want to talk, can you go somewhere else?” 

                With a giggle you went to the living room with Jumin and snuggled up under a blanket to continue talking about the relationship you found yourselves in.  Admittedly, you didn’t stop with a snuggle.  Given the freedom to act on his long-restrained desire for you, Jumin was not interested in holding back.  With a blush, you hoped that would be the case tonight.

                Your eye caught movement outside and a knock at the door advised that Driver Kim had arrived as promised.  He was to take you back to the C&R offices to pick up Jumin and then off to the rest of the evening.  You were thankful beyond words that Driver Kim and Jumin’s body guards were so professional. 

One look, one word whispered under someone’s breath, would have been all it would have taken for you to feel horribly uncomfortable about this situation.  The wrong person figuring out what was happening between you and Jumin would wreck his image and sink the company stock.  His father would be completely unhinged.  For all his womanizing ways, his father was conservative and had very clear ideas about what Jumin would be doing with his life and bed.  The fiancé of his employee and friend was not included in those ideas.  “Too bad his son has a mind of his own,” you thought, chuckling to yourself.

As the car pulled up to the C&R building, you smoothed your emerald green dress and found yourself checking your hair in a mirror.  You could have been wearing rags and had your hair tied up in a handkerchief and Jumin would have thought you beautiful, you had no doubts there.  He had chosen the dress though, and made the request about your hair style, asking that you pull it back for tonight. 

When the door opened and Jumin appeared, his face lit up as much as yours did.  His grey eyes sparkled with happiness as they swept over you quickly.  He slid in beside you, only waiting until the door closed to fold you in his arms and press his lips against yours.  He kissed you with a ferocity and hunger he hadn’t shown before.

Parting his lips from yours, he searched your face briefly.  “I feel like I’ve waited forever to be near you again,” he murmured before pressing you back until you lay beneath him in the wide, leather seat.  His lips roamed away from your mouth, finding your jaw and following it back to your earlobe.

Your arms gripped the back of his broad shoulders and you found you were able to turn your head just enough to begin biting his neck softly.  His groan of delight encouraged you to let your teeth press deeper into his skin.  Suddenly you felt the skirt of your dress lift.

Jumin’s long fingers flew up the length of your leg, pausing only once to grip the top of your thigh tightly.  Then he was pulling at the elastic of your panties, tugging them down.  You shifted, lifting your hips to help him and felt him hardening as you did.  He grunted and yanked your panties down impatiently.

His teeth found the place he’d learned would draw the wetness within your core out to the lips his fingers teased.  They dragged slowly across the hollow above your collar bone and your head tilted back.  “Jumin!  Ahh…” you gasped, trying not to be so loud that Driver Kim would hear you.

A single digit entered your body, flicking gently at your walls as its length teased you, withdrawing before doing more than igniting the last fires in your blood.  Jumin pulled himself up, leaning over you on one arm.  Wordlessly he smiled slowly at you and lifted his wet finger to his mouth.  Sucking it slowly, he kept his eyes locked on yours.  When he released his finger from his lips, he groaned quietly. 

“Don’t move.  Stay right here,” he said to you, sliding back on the seat.  You watched as he loosened his tie and unfastened the first two buttons on his shirt.  His suit coat came off and was left resting in the rear window.  As soon as he was more comfortable, Jumin knelt and kissed the inside of your thigh.

The first kiss was gentle, reverent.  “I love you,” he whispered.  Placing another kiss, further up your thigh, he turned his face and caressed your skin with his cheek.  “I’ve loved you for so long.”  He lifted his face, looking back up at you in wonder.  “I’m finally free to love you, and I think I might be a little drunk from it.  I want to touch and kiss and claim every part of you.”

Stretching your fingers out, you brushed his hair away from his forehead tenderly.  “You are not alone in that feeling, Jumin.  There were so many times I thought you were going to…”

“There were so many times I almost did,” he admitted.  “You will have to forgive me, kitten, but tonight, I am going to be incredibly greedy with you.  I can’t make up for lost time, but I mean to try.”  His smile spread slowly as he lowered his face and drew his tongue up the remaining distance of your thigh to the wetness he had already spread at the top.  Jumin closed his mouth over your flesh and moaned against your swollen lips, his eyes finally closing.

The vibrations of his moan, and the heat from his tongue as it slowly lapped up the juices your body presented, drew a matching moan from your throat.  Your fingers sought out Jumin’s, gripping tightly as they found their quarry.  “Yes!” you exclaimed, your voice strangled with desire.  “Jumin, yes, don’t stop!” you begged.

Parting you with his fingers, Jumin answered your cry.  His lips and tongue caressed, danced, teased, and tasted all through your folds.

Your back stretched, pressing your body closer to his mouth.  You couldn’t think of anything but wanting more, more of the way he drove your body to breathlessness.  You wanted more of the intensity and the random grazing of his teeth against your sensitive skin.  You remembered him inside you, driving into you as he pressed your body over the back of your couch.  The memory erupted from you with a cry.  “Jumin, god, Jumin, please, oh god, please, fuck me, please,” you begged.

Jumin responded by sucking at you hard enough that you were sure you would have a hickey from it.  It felt so good though, you’d have accepted a dozen more.  Then he leaned back, resting on his heels. 

The sudden stop made you snap your head up to look at him.  He smiled contentedly.  “Don’t worry,” he assured you.  “I will, but after dinner.  I would hate to put our first date as a couple out of order.”  Reaching forward, Jumin pulled your skirt down and held out a hand for you.  “I do think you should forego the panties for tonight though.  There may yet be other opportunities and I would like to take advantage of them if they arise.” 

You took his hand and let him help you sit up.  He took his seat beside you and opened a compartment at the side of the car.  Taking out a towel, he slid his hand back under your dress, wiping away the slickness left behind by his mouth.

You watched as Jumin adjusted his tie and pulled his suit coat back on.  Your jaw hung slack in disbelief.  He had actually started all that without any intent of following through?  Your core still tightened rhythmically, still hungry to be filled, and your breathing was still coming in hard gasps.

Jumin glanced at you and smirked as the car came to a halt.  “Fear not, kitten.  There will be no unfulfilled promises tonight.  I will leave no promise unfulfilled, and you will not be permitted to fail to fulfill even the slightest hint of a promise.” 

Driver Kim tapped on the glass before opening the door.  Taking your hand, Jumin indicated that you should leave the car ahead of him.  “Come, kitten.  Let’s see what our evening will have in store.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and dessert.

                Jumin extended his elbow and you slid your hand into his arm.  He led you into the restaurant where you were surprised when the hostess showed the way to a door at the back.  Inside a smaller room, a long window provided a view into the kitchen.  The table was set for two but could have easily seated eight.  Jumin smiled and pulled your seat out for you before sitting beside you. 

                “This is one of those chef tables that everyone talks about, right?” you asked, having never been to one before.

                “It is,” he answered.  “I thought this would be a good way to share dinner with you.  We don’t have to worry about the paparazzi here, and even if the kitchen staff saw anything, they won’t comment.”  His dark eyes had a sparkle to them that made you want to go back to the car and finish what he’d started on the way over.

                Sliding your fingers over his hand, you smiled mischievously.  “And is there anything for them to see?” you purred. 

                “Not yet,” he winked as a chef entered the room from the kitchen. 

                You blushed at the promising tone in Jumin’s voice and reached for a glass of water to hide it. 

The chef spoke to Jumin, welcoming him warmly.  The two had met before, that much was clear.  As the chef reviewed the menu he was preparing for dinner, Jumin nodded his approval.  With a few details sorted regarding how spicy to make the food, which dressings were desired for the salad, and so on, the chef returned to the kitchen.

“He’s very good,” Jumin said, once you were alone again.  “I’ve learned to trust his discretion in assembling a menu.  I once tried to hire him, in fact, as my personal chef.  Sadly, he enjoys his restaurant too much.  He told me, ‘Mr. Han, I cannot cook for only one man.  I must cook for hundreds.  No one person will ever give me the satisfaction I get from cooking for so many.’  So,” Jumin shrugged, “I come here often, instead.” 

“He sounds like an artist,” you mused.  “An artist doesn’t create only for one person either.  They want to be challenged by the requests of more than one person.” 

“Hmm,” Jumin responded thoughtfully.  “That is quite likely.” 

Another member of the kitchen staff entered, bringing a bottle of wine, and filling your glasses quietly.  She looked nervous and did not speak or make eye contact.  You wondered if she’d made some horrible mistake or if she was new to the kitchen. 

Jumin lifted the glass of wine and sniffed it critically.  He tasted it slowly as you watched, your heart melting at the soft concentration in his eyes.  He inspected the wine with a look similar to the one he’d given you the night he stayed with you and Saeran. 

“This is an excellent choice,” he smiled, settling the glass in its place again.  “I know a better taste though,” he said, looking at you.

Fighting down your blushing, you raised your eyes slowly to his.  “Oh?  What taste is that?” you asked in a deliberately obtuse tone.

Jumin startled you by leaning into you and brushing his lips against yours.  “The taste of these lips,” he murmured.

Being kissed, outside of a private setting, made you jump.  Your first instinct was to protect his image.  You started to lean away, when he surprised you further. 

His fingers traced up the inside of your thighs, a single digit flicking along your lower lips as you inhaled sharply to suppress a squeak.  Withdrawing his finger, he sucked at the tip of it, watching you intently.  “And these,” he whispered, before kissing you deeply.

“Jumin,” you whispered, “we’re not in private.”  You didn’t want him to stop, but you did not want to be the reason he encountered trouble.  You wanted him to stay safe, protected from what the world would do if they suspected. 

“But I don’t only love you in private,” he countered, drawing you close again. 

Still, you glanced at the kitchen, catching someone gawking.  Another staff member shoved the gawker, clearly scolding him for his behavior.  No one else even looked at the open window to the room where you sat with Jumin. 

Jumin must have seen everything as well.  “As I said, we have all the privacy we need in this room.”  His hand tightened over your leg, crumpling the fabric of your dress under his fingers.  In one smooth movement, he slid his hands around you and lifted you into his lap.  He looked up at you with unabashed adoration as he caressed your face. 

“You are so utterly beautiful,” he sighed.  “I can’t believe the luck that I’ve encountered.” 

Your heart responded, swelling to bursting as you looked into his eyes.  You couldn’t shake the nervousness though.  Perhaps Jumin was used to being unchallenged, but you were not.  You’d heard people gossip about things they shouldn’t.  All it would take would be one person who was looking into this room when they were supposed to be mopping the floor.

“I love you,” you murmured, leaning down to kiss him.  Afterwards, you slid off his lap and back into your own chair.  You looked at him apologetically before turning away to study your hands as you folded them in your lap.  “I’m sorry, Jumin.  I just don’t want to take any chances.  Your safety, your life, we can’t take risks like that.” 

Jumin frowned and took up his wine, sipping it slowly.  “You’re probably right,” he replied after a few moments of silence.

You detected a note of sadness in his voice and reached, discreetly, below the table to take his hand.  Squeezing it, you waited for him to turn and look at you.  With a soft smile, you said to him, “I _do_ love you, Jumin.  We knew there would be challenges to being together, but I hope it’s worth it to you, too.” 

Jumin’s smile was not a full smile, but he at least attempted one.  “If it was not worth it,” he said slowly, “I would not be here with you.” 

“Then let’s enjoy the time we have,” you encouraged, smiling brighter. 

Jumin opened his mouth to reply but the door to the kitchen opened.  The chef entered with a salad for each of you.  Instead of answering you, Jumin pulled his hand away from yours and spoke to the chef again.  When the chef left, he took up his fork and motioned for you to do the same.  “Go ahead,” he commented.  “See what you think.” 

It was odd to see Jumin looking and sounding withdrawn.  He seemed, to you, to be back to the withdrawn, composed version of Jumin you’d met years ago.  He hadn’t been like this for some time.  You wondered if he was angry that you’d stopped his recklessness.  Unable to discern his state, and unsettled, you poked at the salad.  What you ate of it was delicious, and while you didn’t usually like oysters, these were excellently prepared, adding a unique texture to the dish. 

Jumin kept the conversation moving, asking about your day, how Saeran had been doing, and discussing his own work.  He was calm and friendly, but distant.  By the time the chef arrived with the main course, you were no longer wondering if something was wrong. 

You knew something was not right with Jumin.  You wondered if he felt rejected, and were slightly miffed at him shutting down on you.  More than your own response to his feelings though, you were concerned that he may have misunderstood you.  Testing the way, you took his hand when you could, and scooted your chair closer to his so you could reach his thigh.

When your hand rested on him, he tensed briefly before smiling at you and relaxing.  Maybe that was it?  Maybe he had realized that he had been careless and taken too great a risk?  With a frustrated sigh, you set your fork on your plate and squeezed his thigh softly.

“Jumin,” you asked gently.  “What’s wrong?”

He studied his wine, answering, “Nothing is wrong.  I am simply respecting your wishes.” 

You gave him a bland look.  “You know that I know you too well for you to get away with that,” you responded.  “You shut down when I moved back to my chair.  Talk to me, please?  I didn’t mean to make you angry or make you feel rejected.  I’m only trying to make sure that being with me doesn’t create a problem for you.” 

Jumin frowned at you, placing his glass back on the table.  “I am not angry with you.  I don’t know if that is possible.  I am, hmm.”  He pursed his lips as he searched for the words he wanted.  “I am frustrated with myself, for not understanding the way things are between us.” 

Your head tilted to the side.  “The way things are?”

“Yes, the way things are.  I am very sorry.  I think I had ideas about the nature of our relationship that reach beyond reality.  I…” he paused, suddenly looking hesitant.  “I had assumed that when you and Saeran approached me, it was because you had feelings for me, beyond just a physical attraction.”  He leveled a smoky gaze at you as he continued.  “I will accept it for what it is.  If you want my body, it is yours.  I had hoped to give you more, that’s all.” 

“Jumin,” you gasped, as your mind processed what he’d just said to you.  He thought you only wanted him for his body?  Nothing could have been farther from the truth!  Your thoughts raced as you searched for the words to use to correct his misunderstanding, quickly and completely. 

The door opened again, and the chef began to enter with the desserts he had prepared. 

“I’m so sorry,” you said to him, a little more sharply than you’d intended.  “Would you mind coming back in a little while?” 

The chef looked at Jumin in surprise but backed out of the room.  He closed the door behind him with a confused glance.

“That was not necessary,” Jumin said, his frustration finally showing in his voice.

“It was completely necessary,” you stated.  “Jumin, look at me.  I don’t understand where you got such an idea, but you’ve never been more wrong.  I don’t want your body!” 

Jumin tensed, his face falling into the practiced mask he had worn when you met.  “You don’t?  I had thought differently in the car.”

With a sigh, you yanked your napkin from your lap and tossed it onto the table.  You shoved your chair back and straddled Jumin before he could stop you.  Your forearms rested on his shoulders and your forehead pressed against his.

“Jumin Han, if I didn’t know you as well as I do, I would swear you were being deliberately difficult.  Lucky you, I know you.  Listen to me, and listen clearly.  I love you.  I’ve been in love with you for so long I don’t even know when it started.  I don’t just want your body.  I want your mind,” you kissed him softly. 

“I want your heart.  I want everything of you, and I want to give you mine.  Don’t you dare try to pull away from me now, not now, not when we finally have a chance to be together.  I won’t allow it unless you look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you don’t want anything from me but my friendship.  If you can do that, I’ll call Saeran and tell him I’m going home.  The next time you see me, and every time after that, you’ll have the same friend in me that you’ve always had.” 

You traced your fingertips under his jaw and lifted his chin.  “But I hope that’s not the case, because I don’t want to go home tonight.  I want to be with Jumin Han tonight because I’m so in love with him I can’t stand myself, and because the last I heard, he was in love with me.” 

Jumin’s fingers wound through your hair, pulling your lips down to his.  His arm closed around your waist tightly, holding you against his body.  His lips danced along yours like a wildfire.

Responding, you kissed him deeply, gripping his body fiercely.  If your words couldn’t reach him, your actions would.  One hand clung to him as if to pin him in place while the other caressed his face.  Your mind was still churning at the very idea that this beautiful, amazing, intelligent, gentle, caring man would think anything but that you loved him with your every breath. 

With a soft groan, Jumin moved his lips down to your neck.  Your fingers twined into his thick, dark hair, encouraging him to continue.  When he scraped his teeth against your skin, you arched backward, exposing yourself to him and rolling your hips forward.  You felt his length beneath you, already hard.  Fair enough, you wanted much more than Jumin’s body, but that didn’t stop the rush of heat between your thighs.  Panting, you shifted, trying to get closer to him through the fabric barrier of his pants.

Jumin looked up at you, hesitance still in his eyes.  “I love you,” he declared.  “I’ve loved you since we met.”  He searched your face, looking for any hesitance, any questioning.  “All I want is to love you.  I know we have to be careful, I know we can’t destroy my life or yours and Saeran’s.  Trust me with that?  Trust me to know what is and isn’t safe, and when and where?  I can’t lose you.  I will never do anything that would risk that.  Just, trust me?”

“I couldn’t bear it if you had to deal with the scandal this would be,” you admitted.  “Seeing you suffer and lose everything you’ve worked for, and never being able to see you again, it would be the worst nightmare.  I love you too much to let that happen because of carelessness or a moment of excitement, Jumin.” 

“Trust me,” he urged you again.  His eyes were so intense you couldn’t look away.  “Love me, and let me love you, and trust me.” 

You felt like you might cry from the depth of love that swelled from within you.  “I love you.  I’ll trust you, just, keep us safe.  Promise me you will.” 

“You have my most sacred word.  You will never suffer from being at my side.”  Lifting you, Jumin stood.  His chair crashed to the floor though the sound seemed far away.  He lowered you to the table.

The cool surface against your bare skin jolted you back to reality.  Pressing a hand against his chest, you murmured, “Jumin, wait, the…”

“Trust me,” he said, moving your hand aside gently.  “Trust me.”  His lips and tongue attacked your neck and he pressed his hardness against you.  His arms held you against him, strong enough to have hurt, and gentle enough to feel that you were being touched with the delicacy most reserved for figurines of spun glass. 

Caving to his request, to trust him, to not turn him away again, was the most natural thing you’d ever done.  You wrapped your legs around his waist and leaned into him with a sob.  You didn’t know why you were crying.  There was just so much emotion, so much love for him, you couldn’t express it any other way. 

When he laid you back on the table, you looked up at him and your breath caught.  He had never looked more stunning that in that exact moment.  He stood over you, disbelief, hope, desire, and unbridled joy etched into his face. 

He watched you for only a few seconds before his hands pulled your dress down, freeing your breasts.  His mouth closed over one, sucking and biting as your shoulders rolled back, lifting your chest to him.  You gasped as he pulled away long enough to turn his attentions to its twin, drawing a moan up from somewhere deep inside. 

Jumin covered your chest and neck with small, red blossoms.  You couldn’t see them, pinned beneath him as you were, but you could feel the heat and tingling of each.  You didn’t care.  Had you been ready to beg to have him inside you in the car?  You were so beyond that point now, all you could do was feel his hands gripping your body and the thick hardness that pressed against the wet heat between your legs. 

“Jumin,” you gasped.  “Jumin, please…” 

He bit your shoulder harshly and you whimpered needfully. 

Reaching between your legs, you pressed your palm against him.  “Please…” you moaned again.

His face hovered above you.  A flicker of uncertainty danced at the edge of his eyes.  “Do you trust me?” he asked. 

“Completely,” you said, meaning every syllable.  “I love you.  I trust you.” 

Jumin’s hand shoved you away from his pants as he opened them quickly and shoved them down.  He took your fingers, drawing them back to close around the hard, heated flesh he had released.  “Show me,” he commanded breathlessly. 

Caught by the softness of his skin, you traced your fingertips around his head, reveling in the silky feel.  He groaned your name, closing his eyes.  Your legs closed around his hips again, pulling his body to you as you guided him to your opening.  Pausing, you waited until his eyes opened again.

“I love you, Jumin.  I trust you.” Your words were clear and filled with intent.  “Please, love me.”

He cried out as he thrust into you, falling forward.  His palms smacked against the table and he took a long, shaky breath.  “I love you,” he declared.  “I love you so much.”  He moved, pulling out of you, and then pressing into your depth again with exquisite, excruciating slowness.  He watched your face, entranced and adoring.  “I love you,” he whispered over and over again.  Your body began to squirm, unable to lay still.

As you writhed beneath him, he kept his slow pace, bringing up a hand to caress your body.  His fingertips teased at your nipple while his thumb traced feathery circles on the inside of your breast. 

“Oh god, Jumin!  Jumin!” you panted.  “Jumin, I love you!” 

His eyes misted over, and he folded his long body over you, his arms holding you as if you were the most precious thing to have ever existed.  He moved more quickly, driving into you harder. 

You pulled against his hips with your legs, locking them at the base of his spine.  With the leverage provided, you lifted yourself to him, shifting the angle to allow him to reach more deeply.  When his head grazed your cervix, you cried out and came so hard you couldn’t breathe as you did. 

Jumin followed the lead of your body, holding you in your orgasm until your hands were flailing at his shoulders, desperate for any purchase they could find, and your eyes screwed shut.  You thought you had started to scream his name, but now had no ability to scream anything as your breath locked in your chest.

“I love you,” he whispered, his lips brushing against your earlobe.

You came again, and his name tore from your lips like a desperate prayer to a long-missed god. 

He answered, driving savagely into your body, claiming so much more that the heated cave he plunged into.  If you were calling to him, if he were the god who could save you, he was going to answer you so utterly that you would belong to him forever.

You felt him pulsing inside you, drawing close to his own release.  Your walls closed around him, grasping, and begging him not to hold back.  Able to breathe for just a moment, you took his face in your hands, lifting him to look at you, and whispered, “I love you, Jumin.” 

With a roar, he drove into you and came.  The muscles of his neck and shoulders bulged as his body curled over you, his forehead pressing tightly into your chest. 

You felt the explosion of heat as his release spilled into your body and found yourself driven over the edge again, riding that final wave with him. 

He gasped, collapsing onto you.  His weight was heavy enough that any other time it might have been too much.  Right now, it was comforting and grounding.  You could feel his chest heaving against you as you each fought to find enough oxygen to drive away the burning in your lungs. 

As you recovered, he looked at you, and you saw that he had been crying.  Worried, you reached up, wiping away the tears.  “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” you asked, tenderly.  “Why are you crying?”

Jumin shook his head and swallowed, still recovering his breath.  “I … I didn’t know…” he gasped. 

“Didn’t know?”

“I didn’t know how much you loved me.  I thought…” he blinked back fresh tears. 

With a gentle smile, you wiped away the one tear that escaped.  “Don’t worry about what you thought,” you counseled.  “I do love you.  You don’t ever have to question it again.”  At your words, you felt him start to get hard again, still inside you.

Jumin shook his head and pulled out, not yet reaching for his clothing.  “I will never, ever question it, even if I don’t know that I believe it’s not all a dream just yet.” 

You started to smile when you realized you’d just put on quite a show for the kitchen staff.  Your eyes widened, and you tried to look at the window, expecting to see an audience assembled. 

Jumin chuckled, finally rising and offering you his hand.  “I thought you trusted me,” he grinned at you. 

“Jumin…” you sighed.

Helping you to your feet, he turned you.  You could see now that a curtain had been lowered over the window.  Jumin laughed softly against your ear.  “Did you think I’d be that careless, dearest?  Do you think I’d let anyone else see the way you look in my arms?”  His hand reached to the underside of the table and the curtain began to rise.  Before it had lifted even a half an inch, it dropped again, obscuring the view from the kitchen into the room.

“I don’t think I’m ready to open it yet,” he commented.

“No?” you asked, a slight laugh adding a lilt to the question as you leaned back against him.

“No,” he confirmed.  “Now that I’ve had a proper meal, I think I might like dessert.” 

“And how are you going to summon your chef if you leave the curtain down?” 

Jumin’s chest rumbled softly behind you.  He pressed you forward, over the table.  “Who said I wanted his dessert?” he asked you.  His other hand guided his head against your tender, still pulsing lips.  “But I would like something sweet.” 

You wriggled backward.  “Oh?  And what is that?”  You bit your lip, anxious to feel him inside you again.  

He leaned over you again, kissing your shoulder lightly.  “Do you truly love me?” he asked quietly.

“I love you, Jumin,” you confirmed.  Your body responded by growing wet again.

“Ah,” he parted your lips and stroked his head over the nub between them.  “I think I still need something sweeter to top it all off.”  He sucked your shoulder for a moment, teasing you and making you twitch against his head.  “Do you trust me?” he asked, at last. 

“Without question,” you moaned.

“Oh,” he sighed happily, “That was exactly the dessert I was waiting for.”  He slid himself into you before pulling out and stepping away.

You shuddered against the table, looking over your shoulder to see him pulling up his pants.  You gaped at him.  That was it?  He was just tormenting you, again? 

Jumin smiled at you, slowly, deliberately.  “You should tidy your hair and straighten your dress before we see what the chef has waiting for us.” 

You gasped, unwilling to accept that he had teased you so cruelly.  “I thought you weren’t interested in that dessert?” you challenged. 

Jumin laughed, taking you in his arms and kissing you tenderly.  “But dearest, don’t you know that you shouldn’t take all your sweets at one time?” 

 


	5. Smut Practice Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic night with Jumin and a surprise in the morning.

                After dinner, you returned to the penthouse with Jumin.  You had thought that he would be ready to strip you bare and wear you both out as soon as you were alone.  To your surprise, he had you step into the hot tub with him, where he rubbed your shoulders, and the two of you spoke of when you first knew that you loved one another. 

                His declaration was so sincere and so forlorn, your heart didn’t know whether to fill or break.  In the end, you supposed it did a little of both.  As Jumin described the first time he set eyes on you, you blushed. 

                “I had never seen anyone as lovely as you before.  I didn’t know what to say, I was so struck by you.  I felt like I had just walked into the room and my future was smiling at me in welcome,” he said softly, his eyes half closed in remembrance. 

                “And then I found that you were with Saeran, already claimed by another man and beyond my reach.  I tried to avoid showing it at all, but I was quite wild inside.  I wanted to hate him.  I wanted to destroy him so that I could have you.”  His eyes cast downward in shame.  “I couldn’t do either.  Harming him would have harmed you, and I found that I respected him too much to hate him.” 

                “I decided that I would have to remain silent.  There was a fair amount of wine that went into that decision, and into keeping my resolve over the next several days.  I didn’t want to remain silent, but I saw how you looked at him, and I knew that there was no other choice.” 

                “Jumin, I didn’t know,” you said, your heart breaking at the sadness and pain he must have felt.

                “That, dearest, was the entire point of my efforts,” he smiled, kissing your shoulder lightly.  I stayed close to have your friendship because I did not believe that I would ever have more, and so that I could help ensure your happiness.  Truthfully, that was why I befriended Saeran at first, too.  I wanted to be close enough to help you be happy, even if it meant helping him.”

                “I thought fortune smiled on me when you both became such close friends to me.  I found my love for you growing, every time we spoke.  Along with it, respect and camaraderie grew with Saeran, and he became a cherished friend as well.  I thought that having two such people in my life, two such friends, was my reward for acting with honor and not telling about my love.” 

                You kissed him tenderly then, unable to imagine how lonely and hopeless he must have been, alone with his love for so long.  “I understand,” you murmured, nestling against his shoulder, half floating in the heated water.  “I’m only sorry you had to make such a choice in the first place.” 

                “Do you know how it came to pass, that Saeran found out how I felt about you?” he asked, closing his arms around you.

                “No, what happened?” 

                “He was meeting with myself and two others in my office.  He waited while they left and simply looked at me and asked, ‘Jumin, do you love her?’  That was it.  There was no question who he meant.”

                “And you said?” prompting him like a child listening to a fairy tale.

                “I looked at him, and for the briefest moment, I wanted to say that I did not.  Instead, I said to him, ‘I always have.  I suspect I always will.’  Then I waited for the storm, but it never came.” 

                “No?” 

                “No, there was no storm.  Saeran said he understood and left without further comment until he asked me if I would be interested in having a relationship with you, alongside his own.” 

                “That was very brave of you, Jumin,” you chuckled.  “There aren’t many men who would have felt brave enough to tell Saeran they were in love with his fiancé.” 

                “I don’t know if it was bravery or excitement that I could finally admit it aloud,” he laughed quietly.  “It was the first time I said that I loved you, or even hinted at it, to anyone.  I had to leave the office shortly afterward because I was too giddy to focus on work.” 

                “Giddy?  Jumin Han?  You’re exaggerating now,” you teased.

                “I am not exaggerating in the slightest.”  He turned you so that you could see his face.  “I had finally spoken aloud that I was in love with you, and it was like a spring rain.  All the chaos, all the times I’d hidden my feelings for you, all the times I wanted to weep because I couldn’t say those words to you, they just washed away.  I felt cleansed and free and excited about loving you.” 

                You took in the sincerity in his eyes and found yourself blinking back tears.

                “No,” he whispered, brushing away the tear that snuck free.  “Don’t cry, dearest.  Because of that moment, I can do this!” 

                He stood, naked and steaming in the water.  He smiled down at you and filled his lungs before turning to shout out over the city, “I love this woman!  I, Jumin Han, am in love!  This woman has my heart!”

                You couldn’t resist giggling as you pulled him back down into the water with you.  Thankfully he was back in the hot tub when the guard outside stepped in, calling to see if everything was alright.  Jumin laughed as he dismissed the confused man. 

                “Jumin!  You’ve gone insane!” you laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck and straddling him. 

                “If I have, you will have to treat me until I recover.”

                You settled your hips, pressing against his body.  “And what treatment is it that will cure you of your insanity?” you asked, playfully.

                “Oh, there isn’t one treatment alone.  I think it will be a very long course of treatment.  It may take years, or even decades to cure me of my illness.”  His fingers closed over your hips, pulling you tightly against his body.

                “Decades?  Oh dear.  It sounds like a serious case!  We should start treatment right away!  What do you think would be the best start?”  You tried to look sincere and concerned, but the grin kept tugging at your lips.

                Jumin grinned back, slipping a hand between your legs.  “I think we should start with this one.”  His fingers entered you without hesitation.  By the time you came, you were thrashing in the water of the hot tub, screaming his name.  A second time, Jumin banished the security guard.

                He lifted you from the hot tub, carrying you to the chaise lounge nearby.  Taking up a towel, he wiped your body, kissing tender trails and declaring his love over your skin.  When you were dry, he traced your skin with delicate caresses, complimenting the way you seemed to glow under the moonlight, and telling you more of how much he loved you.

                As you recovered, you became aware that he had become hard again, and wanting to express your own love to him, you sat up, closing your lips around his shaft.  You looked up at him as you sucked him, and his knees nearly buckled.  You closed your eyes, tracing his hardness and memorizing the feel of it in your mouth.  Your hands roamed over the planes of his abdomen and thighs as you continued, rocking your head to find the angle that would let you take him fully into your mouth.  When he finally came, he held your hair and drove his head against the back of your throat, gasping your name.

                You rested then, the two of you entwined on the lounge, naked under the stars.  You must have dozed off because you woke to Jumin lifting you in his arms.  You held his neck as he carried you through the penthouse to the bedroom.  He settled you on the side of the bed before pulling back the blankets.  Crawling into the bed with you, he held you.  Your head on his chest let you hear his breathing and his heartbeat.  One arm crooked around you, and his fingers traced soft lines over your shoulder blade.  His other hand held your hand tenderly. 

                “Jumin, I love you, so very much,” you mumbled as sleep came to claim you.

                “I love you, my dearest one, my kitten, my heart,” he whispered in reply. 

                When you woke, early the next morning, you were still curled closely against Jumin’s side, his arm still holding you.  Yet, you were sure that there was a movement that had woken you.

                “Good morning, pet,” you heard whispered behind you. 

                Turning your head in surprise, you gasped, “Saeran!  What are you doing here?”

                Saeran grinned cheekily.  “I missed you.  Don’t worry, I already texted Jumin about me coming over.” 

                Jumin’s arm tightened around you.  “Yes, it was some time ago.  You didn’t wake.” He said to you.  “Good morning, Saeran.” 

                “Good morning to you!  Did you both enjoy your night?” 

                You blushed, despite yourself.  “It was very nice, yes.” 

                “Good!” Saeran declared. 

                “And how was your evening with your brother?” Jumin asked, as casually as if it were every day that his girlfriend’s fiancé invaded his bed.

                “Oh, it was the usual.  Lots of video games, a little computer gaming, too many chips, not enough women.”  Saeran laughed. 

                “Saeran Choi!” you admonished him.  “There better not be any women unless your brother gets a girlfriend!” 

                “Ah, I see.  So if he gets a girlfriend, I’m allowed to play with her friends, right?” 

                You were caught.  You hadn’t thought about Saeran seeing someone else.  For a brief moment, you worried that things were going to spin out of control, that you might lose him.  You didn’t want him to think you selfish, but at the same time, you weren’t sure if you could handle seeing him with another woman. 

                Saeran leaned over you, not pulling you away from Jumin, and kissed you warmly.  “No, pet, I’m not asking for that.  I have what I want right here.  If, and it’s a very distant if, that ever changes, we’ll discuss it properly.  For my part, I don’t think that there’s a woman in the world who could compare to you.” 

                Your heart stuttered as he spoke.  Between Jumin’s declarations of love last night, and this declaration from Saeran this morning, you felt like you couldn’t hold in all the love you felt for these two men.  You pulled away from Jumin and turned, throwing yourself at Saeran in happiness.

                Saeran responded by pressing his lips against yours again and then sucking on your lower lip.

                You felt the familiar tingling as blood rushed to the juncture between your legs and your hips moved, reflexively.  Jumin was still behind you, and your movements pressed your ass into his thigh.  You whimpered at the intensity of emotion and physical sensation you experienced, finding yourself between your two lovers again.

                Jumin rolled over behind you.  “I will take that as an invitation,” he rumbled.  “Barring any protests.

                “None from me,” Saeran smirked, looking at your face.  “Not so long as you don’t mind me watching her face again.”

                Jumin didn’t even speak.  He lifted your leg and slid into you with a throaty groan.  Pulling back, he shifted his position and drove his length into you.  He had been so tender and gentle last night, but this was different.  This time he was demanding and unrelenting as he buried himself in your heat and wetness.

                Quickly you found yourself gasping for air.  Your body tried to work itself backward to meet his thrusts, but instead, he held you so that you could not move.  All you could do was be there and feel his penetration of your depths as you started to cum again. 

                Saeran held your face, encouraging you.  “Oh, that’s it, pet.  Let it go.  Cum for him.  Cum for Jumin.  Cum for me.  Let us see you in your glory.”

                You started biting your lip, trying not to scream.  In ragged, but ever louder gasps, you called out, “Jumin!  Oh god!  Jumin!”  Remembering the guards, you tried to pull a pillow close enough to hide your face.

                “Oh, now, there shouldn’t be any hiding,” Saeran purred at you.

                “Guards!”  You exclaimed, fighting not to scream as Jumin drew another orgasm from you and your body curved backward.  “Can’t… quiet…”

                Saeran smiled slowly.  “I can help with that,” he said, taking your lips in his own. 

                You found yourself screaming into Saeran’s kisses, muffled by his lips as they closed over your own.  Jumin gasped and drove harder into you.  As his strokes became harder and faster, you clawed at his legs behind you. 

                You didn’t know when, but Saeran stopped kissing you, and lay before you, holding your face with adoration pouring from his eyes while you screamed Jumin’s names loud enough to be heard across town.  By the time Jumin came, shouting, “Oh! Fuck yes!” you were trembling from head to toe.  Saeran kissed your forehead lightly as Jumin pulled out, and the two men held you between them.

                The look Saeran gave you was one of pride, joy, and a promise that there was more to come after he got you home.

                “Saeran?” Jumin asked when he had recovered.

                “Hmm?”

                “I think we have a problem.”

                “Oh?  What is that?”  Saeran’s smile didn’t break.

                “We have a girl who seems to be in need of something to control her volume, now that she’s feeling more comfortable with our arrangements.” 

                “Ah, I see the point,” Saeran replied thoughtfully.  “At times, it’s quite encouraging though, isn’t it, the noises she makes?”

                “Hmm, it is very encouraging.  Still, it might not always be appropriate.”

                “What do you think?” Saeran asked, smirking openly at you now.  “A gag?” 

                You gasped at him, and he kissed you quickly, with a wink. 

                “Oh, I think a gag is cheating.  Why don’t we simply train her how to hold all that noise inside until we tell her to let it go?”

                “Oh, I hadn’t considered that option.  Perhaps we could do with a little extra training, just some… fine tuning?” 

                “Hey, I’m right here,” you exclaimed.  You didn’t know how these two men were going to train you to be quieter while they drove your body and mind to such unbelievable states, but you wanted to at least be part of the conversation! 

                “Shh, pet,” Saeran whispered, brushing his lips against yours. 

                “But I…”

                “Shh, kitten,” Jumin murmured, kissing the side of your neck.  “Remember you said you’d trust me?  I promise you’ll enjoy what I have in mind.”


End file.
